Heroic Battle/Chapter 2 - Crazy Eights
Chapter 2 - Crazy Eights Миссия 1 - Древность } Необходимые герои: Dr. Strange Находится в: Потенциальная оружейная награда : Рандомное Деплойное Оружие, Зачарованое Усиливающее Iso-8 Битва начинаеться с Dr. Strange и Dormammu один-на-один. Dormammu может использовать все свои атаки, часто начиная с Поглощения Мощи, получая . Он будет вызывать двух Sicuspcis Демонов по несколько раз, с пасивныб дэбафом который называеться : если на них висит ), они будут нападать на друг дружку поэтому использование Vapors of Valtorr после их появления будет лучшим вариантом. Если Демоны будут побиты до того как Dormammu будет повержен, ты буут вызваны еще 2 демона, поэтому лучше всего сконцентрировать свое внимание на нападении на Dormammu перед нападением на Демонов. В этой битве будет полезна альтернативная униформа Dr. Strange, так как очень полезно, когда Dormammu постепенно теряет свое здоровье, или когда нет возможности атаковать или потратить Stamina на создание щита на Dr. Strange. Также надо иметь хоть немного удачи которое нужно для прохождения данной битвы так как Демоны вполне часто используюют Gluttonous Roar когда находяться под Dark Control, являясь маленькой помощью, так как не атакует всех подряд. |} Mission 2 - Eight Fingers } Heroes Required: Daredevil Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, Tylphotic Empowered Iso-8 In this battle Bullseye has a unique passive debuff named , which allows Daredevil to predict and dodge his moves. Except for Radar Sense, using one of Daredevil's attack will grant him a special "buff": *Using Billy Club grants *Using Snap Kick grants *Using Manrikigusari grants If Bullseye uses the predicted move, Daredevil will it and counterattack with Billy Club. This battle could be a matter of luck, especially because Bullseye's Knife Throw causes , making all of his attacks critical hits. As Bullseye never misses, Radar Sense is only useful for the purposes of countering, even when the predicted move isn't used; or if Daredevil is equipped with Typhlotic Empowered Isotope-8, making his moves more damaging. |} Mission 3 - Foggy Vision } Heroes Required: Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, Fervent Empowered Iso-8, Dynamic Empowered Iso-8 The only Heroic Battle in the game so far with three heroes, this is a surprisingly easy fight when played strategically. This battle is best fought with the primary classes of each hero involved; if you insist of using alts, try to make sure ALL of your heroes are using alts to maintain the class diversity of the team, as it comes in handy during the battle. The first round is against two Bruiser minions and a Scrapper. With Captain America, use Shield Throw. With Iron Man, try to take out one of the minions with a single target attack, or use Missile Barrage (if using Mk 42 alt, use High Energy Laser). With Thor, use Inspire Bravery, then Empowering Strike on the Scrapper. Do not use anything but Empowering Strike on the Scrapper if Thor gets another turn. When it seems like the wave is about to be vanquished, go ahead and use Shield Guard on Captain America, then end the round. The second round is against two Blaster Minions and another Blaster. This puts Thor at risk (if he is a Bruiser), but by using Shield Guard during the previous wave, Captain America protects and gains a free turn (if he is a Tactician). Use Shield Throw, then when Thor's turn comes around, use Summon Thunder. With Strengthened, Enraged and two stacks of Might of Mjolnir, this attack should knock out the minions and greatly damage the Blaster, who should still also have Lock-On from Cap's Shield Throw. Finish him off with Iron Man or Cap, depending on the turn order. The final round is against two Infiltrator minions and a Tactician. In this round, Captain America fairs better as a Bruiser than a Tactician; however, the minions can still be easily vanquished. Use Shield Guard; although the minions gains Combat Reflexes, the Shield Bash counter should damage them enough for Iron Man and Thor to finish them quickly without getting in a counter. Then focus all attention on the Tactician. Here is a good place to use Deflector Shield (if not using the Mk 42 alt, and using Iron Man as a Blaster), as the Tactician will focus his attention on Iron Man (as a Blaster), and spam Hatebeam. If using the Mk 42 alt, Heartbreaker Unibeam will prevent the Tactician from using Ideological Shield, allowing him to be finished more swiftly. The battle should be played very differently if alts are used, but the above method suffices for standard class players. |} Mission 4 - The Sting } Heroes Required: Wolverine Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, Savory Empowered Iso-8 In this Battle you will be facing Deadpool as a Scrapper and A new enemy called Bob as a generalist this battle is unique because Bob will protect Deadpool and if he dies he will be revived by Deadpool up to 3 times in which he will become into a HYDRA Power Armor after that Bob will permanently die. After Bob dies Deadpool will gain a passive called Nooooooooooooo! in which Deadpool will attack Wolverine. It is up to the player to use the advantage of Wolverine's Feral Ambush and Savage Rend attack to directly attack Deadpool or Wolverine can take out Bob before focusing on Deadpool. Proper Strategy and a bit of luck (Since Bob can stun Wolverine using Stun Baton in normal mode or Hurl in Power Armor Mode) is needed to succeed in this Heroic Battle. Again, same with Spidey heroic, i couldn't find a place to put in my comments for the fight so here they are. If someone finds a place just feel free to move my comments there. Anyway, this battle isn't hard either. Although there are 2 enemies, Deadpool does not attack until bob is dead. All you have to do is to keep bleeding bob. If you do, your berserker frenzy should rip him to shreds with no problem in the first few rounds. If Wolverine is stunned or mental anguished, don't fret. Just recharge. His healing factor should keep him alive. Afterwards, when bob is dead, use savage rend and adamantium claws before you use berserker frenzy on deadpool, so his healing factor does not have so many stacks. Level 6 Wolverines should have no problem killing both of them already. |} Mission 5 - Rehabilitation } Heroes Required: Spider-Man Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, Inventive Empowered Iso-8 This battle requires a great deal of luck and timing. Although Spiderman is an Infiltrator and Green Goblin is a Tactician, thereby enabling Spidey to counter every hit, Gobbie has three key advantages: 1. Gobbie cannot be critically hit, 2. Gobbie gets multiple attacks per turn after the first round, and most importantly, 3. Gobbie's Glider Smack has a chance to Stun. As Stunned targets cannot counter, this renders Spidey's main advantage in this battle completely useless. For those who do not wish to purchase the alt uniform or the Relentless Emp Iso-8, time when you use Spidey-Sense, so that Glider Smack's stun effect is immediately removed during the free turn; Gobbie tends to use Glider Smack as his first move during the third round, so save it until then. If you are lucky enough to have the first turn in round one, use Web Swing for the chance to Stun Gobbie, putting off his Goblin Serum multiple turns for an extra round. Never use WebSlingshot, unless doing so will result in a killing blow; Gobbie cannot be critically hit, so that move will deal a little extra damage than Web Shot, but at the cost of removing Webbed, which is nigh essential for staying ahead of Gobbie. Stock up on Evasion-boosting Iso-8s and this battle shouldn't be too much trouble. Sorry, couldn't bear to see someone say something like this. This heroic battle is nothing challenging as long as your spidey is level 6. All you have to do (better if you have black suit) is to use spider sense when you can (Gobbie MUST use Goblin Serum in the first round, so you always have the first turn, stun Goblin once, and use web slingshot once you can. It's simple. Although spidey can be stunned, it's only for one round. Spider Sense can neutralize that. Afterwards, if you used web slingshot already, Gobbie should have hardly 50% left. With Black suit your web shot counters can kill with no trouble |} Mission 6 - Rock Candy } Heroes Required: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, Statistical Empowered Iso-8, Accelerating Empowered Iso-8 This Heroic Battle features the twins, Scarlet and Quicksilver. Thanks to Quicksilver's passive Supersonic Speed, Quicksilver always begin this Heroic Battle with him in the first turn. As two of the opponents in this battle are the counterclass of the heroes involved (unless Quicksilver is wearing his Generalist alt), the key to success is focusing attacks on the Tactician with Quicksilver and the Bruiser with Scarlet Witch, until both are knocked out. The Blaster may cause Burning. Avoid using Chaos Shield until this happens, as this will grant your characters Regeneration. Although it will grant the Tactician an extra turn, use Hex Spheres as your first move with Scarlet Witch. Try to keep as many stacks of Quickness on Quicksilver as possible, and focus Scarlet Witch's attention on the Bruiser from the second round onward. Once the Bruiser and Tactician have been taken down, the Blaster should present little challenge. |}